ヌラメイド The Nura Maid
by JustPikachu
Summary: What do you get when you have a flirtatious elder brother, a confused younger brother, and an oblivious maid? A whole lot of fun, that's what. AU. yokai!Rikuo x Tsurara x human!Rikuo


**I decided to rewrite this.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago nor the characters mentioned below. This is purely for fiction and entertainment purposes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"speaking"<strong>

_thinking_

regular text

* * *

><p><strong>Oikawa Tsurara<strong> | 16; 2nd Year | Occupation: Personal Maid for Nura Riku + Nura Rikuo

**Nura Riku** | 17; 3rd Year | Occupation: Ukiyoe Elite Academy's Heartthrob ; Heir to Ukiyoe Elite Academy

**Nura Rikuo** | 16; 2nd Year | Occupation: Ukiyoe Elite Academy's Other Heartthrob ; Ukiyoe Elite Academy's (High School Section) Student Council President

**Ienaga Kana** | 16; 2nd Year | Occupation: Student of Ukiyoe Public High School

* * *

><p>A Victorian styled mansion standing tall and proud upon a large hill can be seen from every corner of Ukiyoe Town. With sharp roofs resembling hats, intricate designs adorning the sides of the mammoth structure, and windows that glint like diamonds in the sunlight, it is an estate that every resident of Ukiyoe Town is familiar with. Of course, they will be. It is after all, home to the members of the Nura family who are, by the way, the very definition of power, wealth, and prestige.<p>

And on this fateful Monday morning, a ruckus was already stirring within the well-known household.

"R-Riku-sama, we're g-going to be – hyah!"

"Does Tsurara not like it when I touch her like this?" A wandering hand slides up the naked thighs of the blue haired maiden addressed, 'Tsurara'. She pants heavily.

"N-no, s-stop it, Riku-sama..."

"But Tsurara's reactions are so cute." A smirk from a white haired male.

"P-please s-stop teas – kyah! Riku-sama!" She stares in horror and embarrassment as the large hand slowly inches closer and closer to her intimate part until …

"Nii-san! Will you ever learn the meaning of sexual harassment?!"

The red faced maid was promptly pulled into the chest of the newcomer; she let out a breath of relief. Shooting her savior a grateful look, she greeted him happily.

"Ohayou, Rikuo-sama!"

The male known as Rikuo returned the greeting with a smile just as gentle as the one he was given. "Ohayou Tsurara."

"Well good morning to you too, Otouto-_chan_," Riku grinned slyly.

The addressed brother twitched; his gentle smile immediately reverting to one of disgust at the sarcastic used of honorfic directed at him.

"Will there ever be a morning where you won't scare the poor girl witless?"

Riku adjusted his loose kimono and gazed at the maid in his younger brother's arm. He smirked again.

"Just practicing for our wedding night, if you know what I mean, Otouto-_chan_."

Rikuo twitched again at both the downgrading honorfic and message behind his elder brother's words.

Tsurara blushed as a cry of protest left her lips, "Riku-sama! Don't joke around like that, honestly!"

Her eyes traveled to the large clock on the beige walls and gasped.

"Uwahh! At this rate, we're going to be late for Rihyon-sama's first day of school speech!"

Pushing herself away from the brown haired male (who looked a tad disappointed), she dragged the elder Nura out of bed before pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Please get ready, Riku-sama!"

Riku chuckled. "Yes, yes, darling~"

Two shouts echoed throughout the mansion that morning.

"RIKU-SAMA/NII-SAN!"

* * *

><p>Ukiyoe Elite Academy (for the prestigious and filthy rich) is located in the heart of Ukiyoe Town. Boasting an area of several acres wide, it is divided into three sections: elementary school, middle school, and high school; all of which are equipped with their own green house, planetarium, library, olympic-sized gymnasium, court yard, garden, and a heck load of other things you find in a school for the rich. Famous world wide for producing the universe's next leader, the universe's next innovator, the universe's next big thing (or in simpler terms, other super rich people), Ukiyoe Elite Academy is truly the epitome of education – an educational institute in its finest and grandest form.<p>

Every year, parents from the "common family" send their kids (who by the way, are rumored to be prepping the day they know how to gurgle) to take the entrance exam with hopeful gazes and good luck charms. The infamous "Ukiyoe Elite Academy Entrance Exam" aka the UEAEE or just, "The Test" is said to be the ultimate test of all tests. With subjects ranging from the sciences to the humanities to the physicals, test takers are given the full day to score as high as they can in the various exams given. Of course, the difficulty of the test is decided upon the section you want to enter. If you scored high enough, "Congratulation&Welcome (for scoring a seat within this mini-society through a scholarship)!" ; if you don't, "Sorry. If you may pick up what's left of your sweat and pride, the door is this way." Or at least, those are the unspoken connotation behind the acceptance and rejection letters. It is said, of the many who take the test, less than 1% are accepted. Yes, behold and bow down to the ultimate test of all test, the UEAEE.

(There is also a test for teachers who wants a job at the school but that story is for another day.)

Now, this is only for the commoners who dream of entering the world of the riches. For the rich parents however, all you had to do was apply, pay the right amount of fee every year, donate generously on a daily basis, and your child is in! Such is the cruel reality of this world. In their defense, the boards of the school claim it is to maintain the school's image of prestige and provide students with the highest education possible (which is one half of the truth, and one half bull).

But enough of the boring stuff! Lets get to the fun stuffs.

Because this is after all, an academy for the filthy rich, the young masters and young mistresses who attend this school are often accompanied by either a maid or a butler by their side. So a girl prancing around in a maid outfit is not an unlikely sight within the interior of the school. Uniforms are color coded by sections and rarely do one section ever communicate with another. Limos and other expensive cars line the streets of the school in the morning, and if you really want to show off your family's wealth, a red carpet is sometimes spread for dramatic emphasis.

Yes, indeed, Ukiyoe Elite Academy is a power to be feared. Having the Academy under your control is often said to be the first step of world domination. Yet who wields the key to this grandeur estate?

Why, of course, it is none other than the one and only: Nura Rihyon of the Nura family.

* * *

><p>A slim leg steps out from the most luxurious looking limo among the other limos on the street. This leg is followed by a slender built, and finally hair white as snow.<p>

"Ahh, class hasn't even begin, and I already want to go home."

Another figure – shorter, more serious looking – follows him shortly.

"Geez, Nii-san. What will we do with you?"

Riku turned and ruffled his younger brother's hair playfully.

"That's Nii-_sama _to you, Otouto-chan. Give your elders some respect, won't you?"

A twitch from the younger.

"I will give you the respect when you deserve them, Nii-san."

"What happened to the cute Rikuo who used to chase after me calling, 'Nii-sama! Nii-sama!' ?"

"You – !"

The girl holding the door of the limo chuckled to herself, catching the attention of the fighting males.

And then, simultaneously, "Oi, Tsurara."

Tsurara blinked, and laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, like the brat said, what's so funny?"

"Don't call me a brat!"

"Shut up, brat."

More laughter from the maid outfit girl who managed to subdued her laughter into a small giggle.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be able to serve both young masters and see such special sides of them!"

Rikuo blushed, and opened his mouth only to be cut off by the obnoxious voice of his elder brother (who was now holding the blue haired girl in a tight embrace).

"No, Tsurara, it's us who is lucky to have such a cute and wonderful maid serve us. Will you marry me and stay by my side forever?"

Rikuo was quick to move as he unleashed the tomato red face Tsurara from the iron grip of Riku.

"Goddamnit, Riku!"

Riku chuckled loudly, and glanced at their surroundings. More and more people were starting to notice them, and he was surprised that a single girl hasn't approach them yet. Well, better safe than sorry. He turned his attention back at the duo.

"Well, I'll leave my cute little Tsurara in your care now, little brother." And as fast as lightning, he was gone.

Rikuo pushed his glasses up and sighed before feeling a tug at his sleeve. His eyes met amber.

"Shall we get going then, Rikuo-sama? Rihyon-sama won't be glad if you're late for your student council speech."

A grateful smile from the young master.

"Ah, lets get going, Tsurara."


End file.
